Mains sanglantes à coeur torturé
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: YAOI FIC ! En partenariat avec Nanadu33980 alias Nath-chan ! Zero n'en peux plus, amoureux du mec qu'il était censé hair. Lorsqu'il voit celui-ci embrasser celle qu'il aime comme une sœur, le Hunter décide de quitter l'Académie Cross pour un autre lycée complètement... fêlé tout comme les élèves qui s'y trouvent !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les persos sauf Haruna et Tsuki ne sont pas à nous ! Si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait déjà des pierres tombales à leurs noms xD

Petit mot de l'auteure : En réalité nous sommes deux à écrire cette fiction mais c'est moi, Tsuki qui la publie ! Je demande donc à ce que vous saluiez a chère et tendre, Nanadu33980 alias Nath-chan ! Homophobes passez votre chemin xD

Avant-propos de la fic par Nath-chan (Nanadu33980) et moi (Tsukiyomi-Hime) !

Salut chers ami(es) s lecteurs et lectrices !

Nous sommes venus à votre rencontre afin de vous adresser quelques petits avertissements avant de débuter cette fic.

1/ Homophobes et trop sérieux barrez-vous d'ici car il y aura beaucoup de bêtises et une histoire d'amour entre hommes.

2/ Cette histoire n'est qu'un gros délire sortit tout droit de nos esprits de yaoistes perverses mal tournés alors ce n'est pas à prendre au premier degré ! Bien qu'elle possède évidemment une trame.

3/ Toute mort durant la lecture de ce bordel intersidéral ne sera pas remboursée par la Sécurité Sociale xD

4/ Afin de nous encourager à continuer laissez des reviews !

5/ Gardez un paquet de mouchoir à portée de main car vous allez pleurer de rire !

6/ Nous vous signalons également la présence d'OCC. Donc tous ceux qui n'aiment ni le yaoi et les OCC sont une nouvelle fois priés de quitter cette fiction. Merci de votre compréhension.

Moi : C'est tout Nath ?

Nath-chan : Je crois bien ^_^

Moi : Ok alors c'est partit pour les conneries !

* * *

**Prologue :**

**Départ sans retard en arrière**

Zero s'enferma dans sa chambre en se tenant la poitrine. Ses épaules tremblaient sous l'effet de larmes trop longtemps refoulées. Il le savait pourtant… Mais il avait fini par espérer… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con, parfois ! Cette fois c'était définitif, il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir pour les beau yeux bruns profonds… Ah non, il recommençait ! De ce putain de vampire canon !

Qui ? Kuran évidemment ! Zero se fustigea intérieurement ! Comment avait-il pu tomber raide dingue d'un vampire et d'un Sang-Pur en plus ! Tout comme cette femme… non, ce monstre à visage humain féminin. Franchement, il n'en avait aucune idée mais c'était arrivé. Il l'aimait à s'en tirer une balle de son Bloody Rose dans le crâne.

Mais ce n'était pas réciproque et cela ne le serait jamais d'après ce qu'il venait de voir alors qu'il faisait sa ronde habituelle dans les jardins de l'Académie Cross. Kaname-bah ouais dans son cœur et dans sa tête, il ne va pas l'appeler Kuran ça ferait bizarre xD- semblait discuter avec une Yûki aux anges. Le jeune Hunter faillit hausser les épaules et reprendre sa tâche lorsque quelque chose se produisit. Sa sœur de cœur sauta au cou du vampire et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Zero sentit son cœur manquer de s'arrêter pour de bon avant de se déchirer alors qu'il se rendait compte que l'homme de ses nuits ne tentait absolument pas de repousser la Gardienne.

Une vive douleur à la poitrine et les larmes montantes, le Hunter avait alors tourné les talons pour ensuite retourner à l'endroit où il se sentait le plus en sécurité et MERDE ! pour la ronde, il s'en foutait. Il rassembla ses affaires et quitta sa chambre sans se retourner puis couru vers le portail de l'académie. Fermé. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter, il replaça correctement son sac sur son épaule et enjamba le portail avant de sauter sur le sol à pieds joints. De l'autre côté, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cet endroit qui l'avait vue dans ses pires moments et le quitta sans aucun remord. Après tout, cela faisait un moment que cela couvait dans son esprit. Il avait fini les démarches afin d'aller dans une école spécialisée des êtres de sa condition et il avait été accepté sans aucune autre forme de procès.

Sans un regard en arrière, l'argenté avança vers sa nouvelle vie loin des Cross et de cet homme qu'il espérait pouvoir oublier sans réellement y croire.

**A Suivre...**

* * *

Moi : Alors ?

Zero : *_boude dans son coin_* ...

Kaname : WTF ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit de me faire embrasser cette idiote, Tsuki ?! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?!

Moi : Bah quoi ? Fallait bien une intrigue, non ?

Zero: *_marmonne_* Folles... Sadiques... Méchantes...

Nath-chan : Ou la... Zero qui marmonne dans son coin... C'est pas bon, ça...

Moi : On s'en fout ! Reviews please !

Kaname : *_va réconforter son Zero... enfin, essayer...*_


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de Tsuki : Voici la suite par Nath-chan avec ma participation au niveau du clash ! En espérant que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Nouveau lycée rime avec nouveaux amis**

Zéro arriva devant un grand bâtiment gris métallique, l'argenté passa le vieux portail en fer blanc avec des dorures sur chacun de ses piques. Il avança doucement vers la vie scolaire et y demanda son emploi du temps et ses nouveaux livres. On lui donna le numéro de son cassier et on lui indiqua où se trouvait sa nouvelle classe. Zéro remarqua que le nombre écrit sur le papier était un zéro, il soupira en se disant que le principal avait un humour douteux et alla poser ses affaires dans son cassier. Puis il partit en direction de sa salle, il vit devant cette dernière un groupe de quatre personne. Il entendit leur conversation :

- Laisse tomber Haruna, Bakura a le QI d'une moule à marée basse.

- T'as raison Tsuki et je suis sûre que même une moule serait qu'on ne mélange pas deux produits chimiques ensemble lorsque le prof avait dit juste avant de ne pas le faire. Répondit la dénommée Haruna.

- Pas faux ! Acquiesça Tsuki en souriant doucement.

Zéro écarquilla les yeux en remarquant que les filles qui parlaient ensemble se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. La première, sûrement la plus âgé, avait des cheveux noir lisse sur toute leur longueur à part à la fin où ils étaient ondulés. Ces derniers lui arrivaient jusqu'aux riens. Elle avait des yeux bleus saphir brillants de malice et de sadisme et sur ses fines lèvres rosées un sourire de démon. La jeune femme avait des traits fins et délicats, elle portait l'uniforme des garçons de son lycée. Chose très surprenante venant d'une jeune femme. Elle avait à la ceinture deux 13 millimètres. Zéro vit alors qu'une poêle à frire dépassait du sac de la demoiselle.

Il tourna son regard vers l'autre jeune fille et vit alors que ses cheveux étaient vraiment longs. Ces derniers lui arrivaient en dessous des fesses et étaient très lisses, tellement qu'on ne voyait aucun neuf dans la tignasse de la jeune femme. Elle avait des traits féminins et délicats, des yeux violets, qui comme son aînée pétillaient de malice et de sadisme plus ou moins contenu. La jeune fille portait l'uniforme féminin du lycée mais à la place d'avoir des ballerines aux pieds elle avait des Doc Martines noirs avec des lacets bleus clair rappelant les couleurs de l'uniforme. La demoiselle portait à la ceinture un sabre dans un fourreau blanc, mit dans le sens de la largeur et aillant la garde vers la main gauche montrant que la jeune femme était droitière.

Zéro continua d'avancer tout en continuant d'écouter la conversation qu'avaient les quatre personnes.

- Elles ont raison Bakura. Tu aurais pu tuer quelqu'un.

- Oh c'est bon ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je ne suis pas inconscient Atem je sais que ce que j'ai fait été dangereux. Rétorqua dédaigneusement le dit Bakura.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'être inconscient ou non, mais une question d'attention. Tu n'as pas fait attention à ce que tu faisais. Le réprimanda le dit Atem.

Le jeune homme qui était en train de se faire réprimander par ses amis avait les cheveux blancs neiges, décoiffés sur le crâne et lisse de la base de son cou à ses épaules larges et droites. Le jeune homme avait aussi des traits virils, carrés et masculins, des yeux marron café et des lèvres bien dessiné où étaient collées un fin sourire. Le jeune homme avait dans le dos une grande hache à deux hachoirs, il portait l'uniforme masculin de leur lycée avec en plus un collier en forme de cercle avec un triangle à l'intérieur sur lequel étaient dessiné des symboles égyptiens. Sans oublier une longue veste rouge qui venait compléter l'ensemble.

Les yeux améthyste de Zéro regardèrent le second homme du groupe. Ce dernier avait les cheveux tricolores noirs, blonds et rouges, coiffés en étoile. Ses yeux étaient mauves et regardaient sévèrement le jeune homme en face de lui. Ses lèvres étaient aussi bien dessinaient. Sur ces dernières étaient collés une mimique agacée. Le jeune homme avait deux lances dans le dos, entre croisées, et portait l'uniforme masculin du lycée avec en plus un collier égyptien aussi en forme de pyramide.

Quand Zéro arriva à leur hauteur Bakura, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, piqua le sabre d'Haruna, la jeune femme aux très longs cheveux noirs. Ce dernière péta un câble et commença à courser Bakura dans toute la salle de classe. L'argenté resta planté sur le seuil de la porte avec son habituel air de blazé de la vie et assista à une scène, pour le moins mémorable.

- BAKURA ! Hurla la propriétaire de l'arme venant d'être honteusement dérobée.

- _Mais où suis-je tombé ?!_ songea le Hunter aux cheveux argent.

Bakura tira la langue à la jeune femme de façon très mature, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus la jeune épéiste.

- Et c'est repartit pour un tour ! Soupira la jeune femme aux 13 millimètres en soupirant comme i elle se retrouvait face à un déjà-vu.

- On les arrête ou pas ? Demanda Atem en jetant un coup d'œil à sa voisine qui lui sourit de façon « _légèrement _» sadique.

- Non, on va les laisser s'entretuer encore un peu !

- Sadique…

- Oui, je sais !

- Franchement ils sont censés être adultes, non ? Ironisa Atem en regardant le duo qui se coursait toujours d'un œil critique.

- Mot clé "censés". Tu me diras, parfois on ne sait pas qui est le plus idiot des deux.

- Merci du soutien frangine ! Cria Haruna dont l'ouïe était très fine même de là où elle se trouvait (c'est-à-dire au fond de la salle de classe).

Tsuki tira la langue à sa jumelle de façon plus que mature, enfantine et joueuse. Celle-ci poursuivait toujours Bakura à travers la salle. (Bakura : En même temps vu que tu fais joujou avec tes "proies" ça m'étonne pas... Moi : J'assume et j'en suis fière, na ! Bakura : -_-"" Nath-chan : Clouage de bec XD)

- Je ne suis pas un idiot ! Cria Bakura aux deux autres.

- Ah ouais ? Bah éclaire-nous de tes lumières dans ce cas ! Nargua Atem avec un haussement de sourcil douteux.

- Hé ! Je ne travaille pas chez Gaz-de-France, moi ! Et puis les gens lumineux, c'est vous pas moi !

- 1-0 en faveur de Bakura ! Déclara alors Tsuki le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Oh pitié Tsuki ! Commence pas à compter les points ! Se lamenta Atem en levant ses améthyste au plafond alors que la jeune femme aux yeux saphir souriait comme une folle avant de lui répondre.

- Bah pourquoi ? C'est marrant !

Une goute style manga apparut alors derrière la tête du jeune homme qui doutait vraiment de l'humour de sa compagne.

- Tu as une drôle de définition de l'amusement, toi...

- Et c'est-ce qui fait mon charme ! Rétorqua cette dernière sans se départir de son sourire.

- Attention aux chevilles, princesse ! L'asticota Bakura qui venait de rendre son sabre à Haruna.

- Elles vont très bien mes chevilles, merci ! Répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Chaussures extensibles, frangine ? Interrogea Haruna en haussant un sourcil suggestif vers sa sœur ainée qui partit en vrille pour de bon.

- Et la gagnante à la question à 20 000 dollars est... Haruna !

Atem et Bakura soupirèrent de concert.

- Hors sujet...

- Mauvais timing... Rajouta Haruna en regardant sa sœur comme si elle frôlait la crise d'exaspération imminente.

- Oups ! S'exclama Tsuki en se grattant la tête.

Zéro n'ayant rien raté de cet intermède quelque peu... à côté de la plaque, eut un petit sourire triste. Au fond, il enviait ce quatuor qui semblait, malgré la scène précédente, être très soudé et cela le fit de nouveau songer à sa propre solitude devenu si pesante avec temps... Il fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par une poêle à frire (?) qui lui arriva en pleine tête. L'argenté tomba à la renverse sous la force de l'impact.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il remarqua que Bakura, Atem et même Haruna engueulais Tsuki qui pour attirer son attention lui avait lancé sa célèbre poêle à frire dans la tronche. Cette dernière remarqua qu'il avait reprit conscience, elle lui sourit et alla vers lui. La jeune femme se mit à genoux devant lui, avec l'aide de sa sœur qui lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia pour la faire plier, et dit.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir assommé... Au fait comment tu t'appelles ? Parla Tsuki en lui souriant gentiment.

Zéro fut surpris par le changement soudain de sujet et répondit.

- Je m'appelle Zéro Kiryu.

Haruna envoya valser Tsuki et se précipita sur le jeune homme, ses grands yeux écarquillés par la surprise mêlée à l'admiration.

- Attends ! Tu es LE Zéro Kiryu ?!

Zéro hocha la tête sans répondre bien trop surprit par le changement d'humeur de celle qui lui semblait être la plus jeune des deux.

- Oh mon Ener ! Je n'y crois pas ! Tsuki ! Tu as assommé LE Hunter le plus mignon de l'association ! Tu es une baka !

Pendant qu'Haruna continuait son délire sur la pauvre personne qu'était Tsuki, Zéro se fit aborder par Bakura.

- T'en fais pas, ça peut être flippant au début mais on s'habitue très vite au changement d'humeur d'Haruna et Tsuki. Ah je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Bakura !

- Enchanté Bakura. J'espère qu'on passera une bonne année ensemble. Répondit Zéro un peu dérouté que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole aussi spontanément.

- Ne t'en fais pas avec Haru et Tsuki tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer une minute ! Intervient Atem.

- Je vois ça... Dit Zéro en regardant les deux femmes, Haruna secouait sa sœur comme un prunier… Effrayant.

Atem regarda dans la même direction que le jeune Hunter et déclara de façon toute à fait naturelle.

- Ah ça c'est normal. T'inquiète Tsuki à l'habitude avec sa jumelle.

- Alors elles sont jumelles. Cela explique pas mal de choses… Pensa Zero en regardant les deux jeunes femmes qui se chamaillaient toujours.

- Ouaip ! Je suis l'aîné et Haru la cadette! Et sans vouloir me vanter je suis plus intelligente que ma sœur ! Se présenta Tsuki après avoir mis sa jumelle complètement hors-jeu.

-Je ne vais rien dire sous peine d'être vexant. Soupira Atem en levant les yeux au ciel sous le regard de Tsuki qui lui lançait des éclairs lui promettant mille morts s'il faisait encore une seule remarque sur son intelligence diabolique.

Zéro pouffa en voyant qu'une nouvelle course poursuite démarrer et se dit qu'il avait bien fait de quitter l'Académie Cross pour se lycée qui était complètement jeté.

**A Suivre...**

* * *

Zero : *_goutte style manga derrière la tête_* Mais elles sont complètement folles ma parole !

Atem : C'est le coca...

Bakura : *_tin tin tin*_ Le démoniaque cherry coc' a encore frappé !

Moi et Nath-chan : *_ricanent comme des dingues_* ...

Kaname : Reviews, les amis histoire que cela n'empire pas...


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Coucou les amis ! C'est Tsuki qui vous parle et vous informe que... La suite est arrivée ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Les Jumoniaques !**

Le professeur qui était assez âgé entra dans la classe et intima le silence à ses élèves. Tsuki et Haruna se trouvaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre vers le fond de la salle tout comme Atem, Bakura et Zero qui se trouvaient sur une table de trois derrière elles. Alors que le cours commençait à peine, Tsuki soupira d'ennui. Haruna pouffa silencieusement devant le visage extérieurement impassible de sa sœur. Intérieurement, elle se faisait chier et ne se privait pas pour le faire savoir mais pour Haruna, seul son regard dévoilait pleinement son ennui.

La cadette se fit donc un devoir de divertir son aînée qu'elle n'avait décidément pas le cœur à laisser se faire chier ! La jeune femme prit donc son carnet et se mit à dessiner des caricatures animées grâce à ses pouvoirs de leur professeur dans différentes situations avant de le montrer discrètement à Tsuki. Cette dernière éclata d'un rire discret en voyant ce que sa sœur avait dessiné. Leur professeur était représenté avec un tutu à froufrous, sur une autre on le voyait se faire lui-même le coup du lapin et sur une autre, on voyait Haruna elle-même le fouetter alors qu'il marchait à quatre pattes en aboyant comme un clébard galeux.

Tsuki passa le cahier aux garçons qui eut aussi se mirent à rire en écrivant quelques commentaires sur les côtés des dessins, en les voyant même Zéro ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ses deux nanas étaient complètement folles mais tellement géniales ! Mais alors qu'elles ricanaient toutes les deux en se chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille, le professeur leur demanda assez vulgairement la raison de leur hilarité. Haruna fit un clin d'œil à son aînée qui se positionna de façon à la fois nonchalante et provocatrice sur sa chaise en passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire.

- Nous riions seulement de votre incompétence en tant qu'enseignant monsieur, c'est vrai après tout qui dans cette classe écoute votre cours dites-moi ? Personne. Alors franchement, veuillez ne pas prendre cela comme une offense mais, je vous conseillerai de changer de métier.

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire alors que le professeur rougit de honte sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme avait totalement raison. Honteux, il quitta la salle de classe sans demander son reste et n'ayant plus cours de la journée, les élèves commencèrent à faire de même. Bakura se bidonnait encore, Atem souriait en regardant Tsuki taper dans la paume de sa cadette en riant comme un démon et Zéro lui, n'en revenait toujours pas. La jeune femme avait carrément viré le professeur de son propre cours !

- Oh la vache ! S'exclama Zéro pour lui-même.

- T'en fais pas, ça arrive souvent. Le prévient Atem sans quitter la tireuse de son regard améthyste.

- A ce point ?

- Oui, reprit Atem. Et là, elle a été gentille, je trouve…

- Hé bien, je n'imagine même pas quand elle est méchante, alors … Frissonna Kiryû.

- Naon ! Vaut mieux pas que tu le fasses ! S'égosilla Bakura qui en tomba littéralement de sa chaise sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

- Arrête de te faire remarquer, Bakura.

- Mais j'y peux rien ! Réfuta le jeune homme à la veste rouge en rigolant toujours alors qu'Atem levait les yeux au plafond lasse de tenter de le faire un peu rentrer dans le rang.

Zéro eut une étrange envie de sourire et de participer lui aussi à cette hilarité causée par l'aînée des jumelles. La chaleur d'un simple moment d'amusement entouré d'amis sympathiques… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressentit ça ? Le jeune homme ne le savait même plus.

Ils quittèrent la salle de classe et se rendirent dans le parc où les cerisiers étaient déjà en fleur. Les jumelles coururent s'asseoir sous le plus imposant. Tsuki étendit ses jambes et finit signe à sa sœur de s'y loger. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et s'assit entre les jambes de sa sœur et se serra contre elle, calant sa tête contre son épaule. Haruna ferma les yeux et laissa son aînée caresser sa chevelure. Atem et Bakura se regardèrent en souriant et allèrent les rejoindre s'asseyant de part et d'autres des jumelles. Zéro fut plus hésitant. Tsuki le remarqua et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. L'argenté eut un petit sourire reconnaissant envers la jeune femme et vient s'asseoir entre elle et Atem.

Les garçons discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à midi, Tsuki ne participant quasiment pas à la conversation, occupée à prendre soin de sa jumelle qui rattrapait son sommeil en retard. Haruna dormait paisiblement et Bakura eut une petite idée de son cru. Avec un sourire digne des plus grands fouteurs de merde, il sortit un marqueur de son sac.

- Bakura… Tu as vraiment envie de mourir ? Interrogea Atem en soupirant.

Bakura se contenta de hausser les épaules en ricanant alors que zéro sentait venir la cata. A tous les coups, Haruna allait démarrer au quart de tour, et le jeune homme à la veste rouge allait sacrément douiller… Et cela ne rata pas. A peine le marqueur eut-il effleuré la peau délicate de la jeune femme que celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut et sauta sur ses pieds comme si elle se tenait montée sur un ressors avant de se mettre à courir derrière Bakura -qui se foutait royalement de sa gueule- en lui criant tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Tsuki soupira avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Avec ces deux-là, ils en auraient pour un moment… Zéro était plié en deux en voyant Bakura accélérer sa course car malgré les apparences, Haruna était une rapide ! Malheureusement pour lui, il ne vit pas la racine d'un cerisier et… ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il se prit le pied dans la racine et s'étala sur le sol de tout son long.

- Lamentable… Commentèrent Atem et Tsuki d'une même voix.

- Que va-t-elle lui faire subir, selon vous ? Demanda Zéro qui s'était –enfin !- remit de son intense fou-rire.

- Vas savoir, elle arrive encore à nous surprendre… répondit Atem alors que Tsuki choppait son portable pour immortaliser la scène qu'elle mettrait ensuite dans ses carnets à menaces dont elle pourrait user à bon escient…

- NAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN ! PITIE ! O MA DEESSE PAS CA !

- BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Tu vas payer pour le crime que tu as commis, celui de massacrer mon magnifique visage !

Zéro frissonna en remarquant l'aura noire qui entourait Haruna. Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire sadique alors qu'elle faisait claquer une paire de ciseaux près de l'opulente chevelure blanche de son ami qui avait pâlit à vue d'œil. Tsuki eut un bug et éclata bruyamment de rire alors qu'Atem pouffa discrètement alors que ses yeux mauves trahissaient son amusement. Bakura les appela à l'aide mais le duo l'envoya sur les roses avec des sourires de connivences. Alors ce fut Zéro que celui à la veste écarlate héla. L'argenté eut un rire de maniaque intérieurement en faisant semblant de réfléchir, tapotant son menton de son index. Avec un sourire matois, le nouveau rembarra Bakura qui se retrouva donc à la merci de sa victime devenue tortionnaire sans que les autres ne réagissent. En fait, ces derniers étaient bien trop occupés à se foutre de sa gueule.

- Tu m'as coupé au moins cinq centimètres, Haruna ! SACRILEGE ! S'écria de manière théâtrale le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche lorsque le petit groupe se dirigea vers la cafétéria.

- Roh ! Arrête de t'en faire pour si peu, d'ici un moins ça ara repoussé !

- Techniquement ce serait dans 5 moins. Asséna Tsuki pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu, comme ça l'air de rien.

- 5 MOIS ?! Ma vie est fichue ! S'écria Bakura en se tenant la tête entre ses mains alors que Zéro se retenait d'éclater de rire, ce dont les filles ne se privèrent absolument pas.

- Diva !

Bakura détourna la tête des deux filles qui venaient de le surnommer ainsi et replaça une mèche de cheveux non existante derrière son oreille. Tsuki et Haruna se regardèrent en souriant et pensèrent exactement la même chose lorsque leur ami se mit à jouer à la star devant les autres élèves qui s'écartèrent sur son passage.

- _Quelle diva, celui-là !_

La journée passa très vite si bien que Zéro se retrouva dans sa nouvelle chambre plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le jeune homme fut cependant rassuré lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il allait avoir Atem et Bakura comme compagnons de chambre. Au moins, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer ! Alors que ces nouveaux amis l'aidaient à s'installer, les délégués des dortoirs virent les voir en leur annonçant que bientôt la journée du sport de l'année aurait lieu. Enfin plus précisément dans deux jours !

Atem soupira, ça allait encore être un sacré bordel cette journée ! Haruna n'allait pas arrêter de répondre aux provocations incessantes de Bakura… Quoi que ça, c'était tous les jours alors cela ne changeait pas grand-chose en fait.

- Une journée sport ?

- Oui, Zéro. Répondit Atem qui entreprit de tout expliquer au jeune homme.

La journée sport était une journée sans cours exclusivement consacrée aux divers sports pouvant être pratiqués par les élèves du campus et dans l'enceinte de celui-ci. La règle était simple, finir premier dans les sports que l'on pratique et on avait droit à une semaine sans cours obligatoire, la classe quoi !

Le Hunter était perplexe… Voilà pourquoi Bakura semblait excité comme une puce depuis qu'il avait entendu la nouvelle apportée par les délégués.

- _Pourquoi pas ? Cela pourrait être amusant !_ Songea Zéro en se couchant entre les draps de soie mauves ce soir-là alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment.

**A Suivre...**

* * *

Bakura : *_chiale comme un gosse_* Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui m'en pend plein la gueule ?!

Moi : T'as la gueule du souffre-douleur, on y peut rien xD

Bakura : *_boude_* Méchante !

Zéro : Ou la... -_-" Le soi-disant Roi des Voleurs qui boude, j'aurai tout vu !

Atem : Avec elles ? Oh que non, tu n'as pas encore tout vu !

Zéro : Tu as tout vu toi ?

Atem : Non et personnellement je ne tiens as à savoir tout ce qu'elles ont dan la tête ces deux-là...

Kaname : Pas faux, je suis de ton avis sur ce coup-là...

Moi et Nath-chan : *_ricanent dans leur coin en complotant_* Reviews please !

* * *

Coin reviews par Tsuki

claire1663 : Tiens ! Une lectrice fidèle ! Je suis contente que notre délire te plaise ! Voici la suite qui j'espère que conviendra ! Au plaisir de te retrouver dans la suite !

Mimi98 : T'en fais pas vas ! Zéro finira avec Kaname... après moult péripéties et plans foireux en tout genre ! Compte sur nous pour faire douiller Yûki, nous non plus on peut pas la saquer ! Surtout qu'elle sert à rien et tu as tout à fait raison là-dessus xD Au plaisir de te retrouver dans la suite et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus !

jimy petit : Merci pour le compliment et oui, ma Nath-chan est juste GENIALE !


End file.
